


Every year

by Mergmolomal101



Category: IT - Stephen King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mergmolomal101/pseuds/Mergmolomal101
Summary: The losers club agree to reunite every year after they defeated IT
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh





	Every year

“I have an idea” Mike said “What is it?” They all said in unison “Let’s reunite every year to make new memories” he said “Without the scary crap?” Richie asked They all laughed “Yep without the scary crap” he said. “I can’t believe we’re not gonna see each other for another year” Ben said. Bev started tearing up “Why am I crying?” She asked “Maybe because everybody doesn’t get to have what we have” Bill said “That’s right” Bev said. “I’m so glad I found you guys” Bev said while crying. “That’s True” Mike said. “We’ve all been through so much” Richie said while crying “God, even I’m getting emotional” he said. “We all are” They said in unison “Remember the photo-booth?” Mike asked “Yes” They all said. “I use them as a bookmark” he said. “I love you all so much of course, I have Ben but I’m gonna miss you guys I know we’ll text everyday but it’s not gonna be the same as seeing each other or riding our bikes” Bev said. “I have an idea” Ben said “What?” They all asked “Let’s take a picture” he said while pulling out his phone “Say Losers!” He exclaimed “Losers!” They all exclaimed “I’ll send these all to you” he said. “We made our own little family” Mike said “I agree” Beverly said “Although, You guys are not my real family you’re family to me we stick together and believe in each other no matter what” Bev said “Yeah” They all said. “One last group hug” Richie said. They all hugged each other “I’m not used to liking group hugs” he said “But I feel like we need this one now” he said while tearing up “We all do” They said.


End file.
